1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to oilfield downhole tools and more particularly to efficiently deploying well tools.
2. Background of the Art
Boreholes or wellbores are drilled by rotating a drill bit attached to the bottom of a drilling assembly (also referred to herein as a “Bottom Hole Assembly” or (“BHA”). The BHA may be attached to the bottom of a tubing or tubular string, which is usually either a jointed rigid pipe (or “drill pipe”) or a relatively flexible spoolable tubing commonly referred to in the art as “coiled tubing.” The string comprising the tubing and the drilling assembly is usually referred to as the “drill string.” When jointed pipe is utilized as the tubing, the drill bit is rotated by rotating the jointed pipe from the surface and/or by a motor contained in the drilling assembly. In the case of a coiled tubing, the drill bit is rotated by the motor.
In certain instances, it may be desirable to enlarge a diameter of a section of a borehole with a hole opener. This borehole section may be an open hole or lined with a wellbore tubular such as a liner or casing. The present disclosure address the need for efficiently deploying hole openers and other tools for wellbore operations.